fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick4: Descriptions of the Unknown
This is a page of episode lists and descriptions of Nickelodeon4 shows that don't seem familiar to newcomers. Differences in shows Animated *In the Adventure Time episode, Jake the Dad, the real ending is that Jake's puppies are kids and can take care of themselves, so Jake decides that Rainicorn and the puppies live with him and Finn from now on. Although, Nick did this to sell Jake's puppy toys, the puppies don't really get in the way in the show. *''The Mighty B!: Bessie has Peach Puff-colored skin/rosy cheeks and is voiced by an actual kid, the humor has been improved, the other honeybees are given names, voices and personalities and Ben wears his cape with his regular apperal everytime. 3 characters are added, Roxxy: the first 6-year-old of the troop who's innocently naïve and has a huge crush on Ben, Matilda: a 10-year-old british honeybee with a desire for destruction and Bela: a Honeybee who moved from Russia and is pretty shy and quiet. click for episodes *''The Foster Kids: A nicktoon that focuses on Mary-Alice and her foster family from, Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh. *''Sanjay & Craig'': It isn't as mediocre as the real one. Live-Action *''Wendell & Vinnie'': Vinnie, instead of Jerry Trainor, is portrayed by an African-American boy. It also features a red-haired girl named Suzy who is the voice of reason. *''The Thundermans'': It focuses more on Billy and Nora than the other 2 and Billy is given a best friend named Jason. It is similar to The Amazing World of Gumball. *''Real Mature!: is a failed pilot from the early 90's which Nickelodeon greenlit in 2013 as part of All That's 20th anniversary. *''The Wolff-Brothers Band: isn't about romance. It's just about a band of kids who want to be famous. That's all. Other Networks Kids' WB *In Young Justice, it's Teen Titans except that the style of animation is more simple and less anime-ish similar to Teen Titans Go!. Also, the Titans in this show are 10-year-olds hence being called Young Justice. Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Ms. Martian and Superboy are added to the main cast of members (which are Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven). Also, while they are continuing the story arcs from Teen Titans as well as having action and drama plus being a serial series, they still focus more on the comedy but unlike the Cartoon Network series, Teen Titans Go!, not only do they balance the comedy and action but the humor is actually funny. Fox Kids *''Super Mario Adventures'' began airing on Fox Kids on April 2, 1994 and was created by Nintendo of America in order to compete against Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Super Mario Adventures follows the adventures of Mario, Geno, Mallow, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Rosalina (as of 2007), Toadette (as of 2002), Luigi and Toad. This show also has a whole bunch of Side-stories, extra plots, dramatic scenes and a good balance of comedy, adventure, action and drama similar to the Sonic Archie series. Not only do a majority of the episodes follows plots from the games, but it expands on those plots giving the show some of strongest continuity of any cartoon. The show airs new episodes once a month, so counting the first 5 episodes which aired during the month of April 1994, the show (as of September 2014) has up to 239 episodes (and counting). In 2012, the season was about Mario and friends moving to a place called Nintendo Land where the other Nintendo characters live. This, in the July 2014 episode, would later spawn-off the upcoming The Legend of Zelda series. The continuity of the show as well as Geno and Mallow wouldn't appear in the games until New Super Mario Bros. 2 on the 3DS and would later officially be used in Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario RPG: The Rise of Mr. L and Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U. List of Nicktoons Characters of series The Bay Episodes of series The Bay The Mighty B! Twinsanity! MORE TO COME!